The present invention relates to metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFET), and more specifically, to recess filling methods and devices.
The MOSFET is a transistor used for amplifying or switching electronic signals. The MOSFET has a source, a drain, and a metal oxide gate electrode. The metal gate is electrically insulated from the main semiconductor n-channel or p-channel by a thin layer of insulating material, for example, silicon dioxide or glass, which makes the input resistance of the MOSFET relatively high. The gate voltage controls whether the path from drain to source is an open circuit (“off”) or a resistive path (“on”).
The FinFET is a type of MOSFET. The FinFET is a double-gate device that mitigates the effects of short channels and reduces drain-induced barrier lowering. The “fin” refers to the narrow channel between source and drain regions. A thin insulating oxide layer on either side of the fin separates the fin from the gate.